


Don't Ever Change

by lovelivesinthedream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kim Bros, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelivesinthedream/pseuds/lovelivesinthedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Baekhyun discovers that Minseok is gay, he makes it his mission to finally get Minseok's attention by trying to be his ideal type with the very unhelpful advice of Minseok's younger brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Change

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for winterlights9092 fest on livejournal. Thanks for reading ^^

Saturday afternoon finds Baekhyun sprawled on the comfy black couch at the Kim residence. He’s kicking Jongdae’s ass on the Wii like he’s done nearly every weekend since they were fifteen. “Oh! Suck it, Byun Baek!!” Jongdae cackles as he crashes their carts together on the screen again. “Are you even awake over there? I’m destroying you!”

Or he _would_ be kicking Jongdae’s ass if he wasn’t too busy eyeing the other occupant wandering around.

Baekhyun is too distracted to respond. Jongdae’s oldest brother is in the dining room, humming to himself and neatly folding up his clothes and placing them in his bag. He’s wearing an oversized hoodie and basketball shorts that make him look so small and cute. It’s a deceptive look because under that hoodie is a body that is ripped enough to pass as a masterpiece by some famous sculptor of the Renaissance.

“I’ll be back later, guys,” Minseok calls out while he slips on his shoes near the door. His bag is slung casually over his shoulder, and his black hair is pulled up in an apple style. It’s a comfortable, effortless look that leaves Baekhyun feeling all nervous and fluttery inside, especially when Minseok’s eyes meet his own, a small grin on his lips. Baekhyun turns red as he tries to make his staring less obvious.

“Got a date with Luhan-hyung again?” Jongdae asks distractedly, steering the Wii remote by leaning with his whole body as if that makes any difference. “Or is it Yixing-hyung now?”

Baekhyun’s unmoving cart is sent careening off Rainbow Road with a hit from Jongdae’s shell because _what?!?!_

“Nosy little brother,” Minseok grumbles, but the way he rolls his eyes is fond as he readjusts the bag slipping from his shoulder. “Luhan and I broke up when he moved back to China a few months ago, and Yixing is just a friend. I’m going to a movie with him, and then we’re going to play soccer for a while, but I’ll be back for dinner.” He opens the door and smiles back at them as if he’s not smashing Baekhyun’s entire world to pieces. “That means lay off the junk food, guys. Mom will kill me if she thinks I’m not making you eat proper meals. Which reminds me, call Junmyeon and tell him to come home and eat. Hell,” he chuckles, “mom would have her and dad moved back here by tomorrow if she knew he’s been working himself too hard again. And nobody wants that, right?”

Mrs. Kim is the nicest lady in the world - after Baekhyun’s own mother and grandmother, of course – but they’d all been relieved when she and her husband had moved to the countryside last year. She is an obsessive mother-hen. Luckily, when Mr. Kim retired, the two decided to move somewhere with more space and fresh air, leaving their city house to the four Kim sons. Baekhyun has made himself something of a temporary resident considering how often he’s over. Now that he’s out of college, he spends more nights sleeping over at Jongdae’s than he does at his own home. As much as he loves his family, there’s not much room since his brother moved back in, bringing his new wife. It’s much easier for Baekhyun to stay at the Kim residence – although, it’s a wonder they don’t make him pay rent considering how often he’s there.

“Sure thing, hyung,” Jongdae promises, not looking away from the screen.

“See you later!” With a parting wave that neither Baekhyun or Jongdae return (because Baekhyun is still frozen in shock, and Jongdae takes the game very seriously), Minseok leaves. It takes the next two laps of blankly watching Jongdae circle Rainbow Road before Baekhyun’s brain is finally able to process what he just heard.

“Jongdae!!”

His friend is not the least bit surprised by Baekhyun’s shriek because he is a loud and random person; Jongdae’s used to the nonsense by now.

“What?” he asks disinterestedly because he doesn’t really care. Baekhyun shrieks again and hits Jongdae in the head with his Wii remote – safely held to his wrist by the strap since he tends to fling his arms a lot.

“Since when is Minseok _gay_?!”

Jongdae finally stops playing the game and turns to Baekhyun, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed like Baekhyun’s lost his mind. He speaks slowly as if Baekhyun is a confused child. “Since he was born? As a fellow dude that likes dudes, shouldn’t you know how it works?”

Baekhyun’s mind is running wild with questions and assumptions. Memories he has of Minseok come back to him, playing through his head like a movie.

Minseok was two years ahead of them in school, and they very first time they met, it was because a lost Baekhyun had asked for directions to class, accidentally interrupting a very pretty girl in the process of confessing to Minseok. She’d been so embarrassed and hopeful, but Minseok had gently turned the girl down before accompanying Baekhyun all the way to class in order to make sure he didn’t get lost again.

In that moment he’d looked so cool to Baekhyun. He was like a school prince from an anime with his kind smile and beautiful almond shaped eyes. There might as well have been flowers and hearts floating around him in the background. His cheeks used to be rounder back then, and his body was squishier. Still, Minseok’s always been attractive in Baekhyun’s opinion. He’d walked casually, with his hands in the pockets of his beige uniform pants, and his navy colored jacket hanging from his frame like he was a model on a runway. Their arms had bumped, once or twice, and Baekhyun’s palms had sweat nervously because Minseok was the first person he’d met in his new school, and Minseok was too beautiful to be real when he’d laughed, eyes crinkling and gummy smile hidden behind his small hand.

That was the day Baekhyun fell in love at first sight. It was also the day he became fast friends with Jongdae. When he tried to find Minseok in the cafeteria, the older boy was surrounded by girls trying to give him homemade lunch boxes, and a few guys that were taking advantage of their friend’s popularity in order to get free food. It was disheartening to see the way his pretty eyes sparkled at the girls sitting near him. Baekhyun had shuffled grumpily to the music room and sat quietly in his seat through most of the lesson until Jongdae had cracked a dumb joke and pestered him into smiling.

They’d become nearly inseparable after that.

In time he realized that Jongdae and Minseok were brothers. It made things easier, for the most part. He couldn’t possibly have feelings for his friend’s older brother because that was against the bro-code, or something. And it didn’t matter anyway because whenever Baekhyun went over to their house on the weekends, Minseok always had plans with some group of people, mostly girls, or he’d disappear in his room for hours with that one girl from his math class. He was obviously straight and out of Baekhyun’s league.

Eight years later, and Baekhyun’s entire wall of denial is shattered because Minseok is _gay_. He likes guys. People with balls and dicks and, _oh my_ _God_ , Baekhyun thinks he might be hyperventilating because his dreams aren’t as unattainable as he has always thought they were.

He chokes a little as he forces himself to breathe. Swallowing and coughing, a plan starts to form in his oxygen deprived brain.

“Hey, Jongdae, my best friend in the entire world,” he begins, smiling in a way that he hopes makes him look harmless and innocent. Jongdae snorts, not fooled at all. _Damn_. “So, uh, just out of curiosity, what kind of guys is Minseok interested in?” He looks away to avoid Jongdae’s suspicious stare and tilts his head, tapping his lips as if in thought. “You know, just so I can keep an eye out for him. Maybe I could hook him up with someone.”

He’s too busy playing with the strap of the Wii remote to notice the mischievous glint in Jongdae’s eyes, something that almost always means trouble.

Jongdae hums thoughtfully and leans back, settling into the comfy cushions. “I’m not sure what his exact type is. He really liked Luhan, I guess.” He nods to himself after a moment. “Yeah, now that I think of it, he definitely liked him a lot. Luhan is very pretty, but he hates to be called that, so he tries to act super manly. Minseok-hyung must like tough guys that look like flower boys,” he concludes with a shrug.

Baekhyun barely restrains himself from pouting because that would be unmanly. Pretty is something he can do. Some eyeliner, a little lip gloss, clothes from Sehun’s closet because he’s the floweriest boy Baekhyun knows. Baekhyun is totally capable of pulling off pretty. It’s the tough part that he’ll be having trouble with.

But Byun Baekhyun is nothing if not fearless, and he’ll do whatever it takes to make Minseok notice him.

*****

“Baekhyun! I didn’t know you were coming here. You hate coffee,” Minseok says with a soft laugh as he exits the café. There’s a steaming cup in his hands that smells like cinnamon and some fancy blend. Baekhyun could probably be persuaded to like coffee if he got to taste it from the tip of Minseok’s tongue.

Instead of saying that, he tilts his chin, letting his chestnut colored hair fall in his kohl lined eyes like the mysterious, tough guy he is. “Hey.” He’s leaning against the building, left leg bent at the knee so his foot rests against the bricks. The leather jacket is too big for his shoulders because Sehun has ridiculous body proportions, but he still looks badass. “It’s getting dark out. I’ll walk you home,” he offers, flipping his hair in a way he knows looks sexy because he practiced in front of the mirror for an hour last night.

Minseok laughs again, a little louder this time. “You came all the way here to walk home with me after my coffee run? Haha, I should have just asked you to pick it up for me. I could have finished making dinner already and everything. Oh well, there’s always next time.” He bumps their shoulders together, sending Baekhyun stumbling half a step because Minseok is _strong._ “I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself. I _am_ the oldest, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun mumbles, straightening the jacket from drooping too far off either shoulder. He tries to inconspicuously touch up his lip gloss while Minseok is looking across the street.

A few minutes of small talk later, they’re walking by an old house with an overgrown yard. The fence is wrought iron, rusted and broken in a places. The house looks ancient, dark and abandoned; the windows are all covered and dark. Baekhyun tries his very best to hide the nervous shiver that runs down his spine when a shadow moves behind the curtain of the upstairs window. He doesn’t even notice that he’s trying to hide himself behind Minseok until he feels a small, warm hand catch his own. He hopes his palms aren’t too sweaty. He ducks his head, trying to hide the embarrassed flush of his cheeks. He was supposed to pretty and _tough_ , but he’s making himself look like a total scaredy-cat.

Minseok squeezes his hand reassuringly. “This house always creeps me out. Thanks to you I don’t have to walk by it alone.”

Baekhyun feels his face heat up for an entirely different reason. The fluttery feeling is back in his stomach, making him feel almost sick but in an inexplicably pleasant way.

“Anytime, hyung,” he says, and he means it with every fiber of his being. From the corner of his eye he can see Minseok’s gummy grin.

Even after they’re blocks away from the creepy house, Minseok doesn’t let go of his hand.

*****

“Hypothetically speaking, who do you think would be Minseok-hyung’s ideal type?” Baekhyun asks.

Jongin swallows the fried chicken that’s spilling out of his mouth. His pouty lips are slick and shiny from grease. Briefly, Baekhyun wonders why he couldn’t have a crush on Jongin. He’s ridiculously handsome, kind of a dork, and he has a very fluid sexuality. It’s not difficult to imagine leaning forward and licking the grease from his mouth until they’re both sloppy and ruffled in a way that’s totally inappropriate for a family restaurant.

Ah, if only Minseok wasn’t embedded so deeply in his heart.

“Shim Changmin,” Jongin replies without hesitation once his mouth is empty enough for words to get out. He still manages to spray Baekhyun with crumbs. On second thought, he’s grateful he fell for Minseok instead of this brat.

“He’s been DBSK’s biggest fanboy forever. His whole room is still plastered in posters and magazine pictures.” He grimaces, voice hushed and strained, “And one time I accidentally walked in on him getting hot and heavy over a fancam of Changmin dancing shirtless. It was an embarrassing time for both of us.” He shakes his head and picks up the piece of chicken on Baekhyun’s plate. “Are you going to eat this?”

Baekhyun gestures for him to help himself, already lost in the unbelievably hot thought of Minseok getting off, hand shoved down his pants while he teased himself, eyes riveted to his computer screen. His can feel his face turning crimson as he pictures it in his head. He has to take a deep breath and cover his face with his hands, simply unable to deal with that new information while Minseok’s baby brother sits across from him.

“Hyung, are you really going to try to set him up with people? He won’t date just anyone.” Jongin’s sleepy eyes narrow as he picks at the fries on his plate. He looks so confused, like a lost little puppy. Sometimes, like now, Baekhyun has a difficult time believing that the kid can dance so sinfully. Jongin pops a fry in his mouth and continues with, “I’m pretty sure Minseok-hyung likes tall, muscular guys. Do you know any? They have to be good because Minseok-hyung deserves the best!”

Well, that’s something they can both agree on, at least. Now if only Baekhyun can convince everyone he is, in fact, the best.

*****

The gym smells funny. That’s the first thing Baekhyun thinks when he enters the large room. It’s crowded and noisy. There’s some generic pop station playing loudly over the speakers, but it’s not enough to drown out the clang of the machines and steady buzz of voices.

He wanders around clueless for a moment, teetering in his shoes. The lifts might be _a little_ too high. Perhaps, he shouldn’t have combined them with his shoes with the thickest soles. He’s further off the ground than he’s ever been before, half a foot taller, and it’s making him unsteady on his feet. He probably should have gotten used to walking like this before he dared to enter the gym.

But now he’s here and he has no idea what to do next. Where does a guy start if he wants to get a body like Shim Changmin?

Curious, Baekhyun walks slowly, carefully, to the wall length mirror. He lifts up his dark green shirt and tries to look at his body objectively. His stomach is flat but undefined. There’s no appearance of abs even when he tries to flex or suck his muscles in. It’s simply flat smooth skin with a tiny trail of hair under his belly button. He wonders if he should shave it. Does Shim Changmin have a happy trail?

He almost considers looking it up on his phone when a familiar voice startles him.

“This is a surprise! Don’t you usually hangout with Chanyeol on Wednesdays?” Minseok asks, suddenly appearing beside him. Baekhyun quickly pulls his shirt down. Minseok is not getting a look at under there until he has a six pack going on. No need to blow his chances before he even has all his assets in place.

“Chanyeol and Jongdae decided to go to Yifan’s art show with Zitao. I’m not really interested in abstract, so I thought I’d stop here. Get my sweat on,” he manages to explain without stuttering. He’s surprised he remembers how to breathe at all because Minseok’s arms are bare, and his skin is glistening with sweat. His shirt is clinging to his chest, hugging him in all the right ways, and his damp hair is sexily disheveled.

Baekhyun would have started working out a long time ago if he’d known he’d get to see Minseok like this.

“Do you want to work out together? It’s always more fun that way,” Minseok rushes on as if Baekhyun was ever going to say no.

He nods excitedly, and wobbles along as Minseok leads him over to a weight bench. Minseok offers to show him how to use it since it is Baekhyun’s first time. He’s supposed to be paying attention to how to correctly hold the bar, but it’s impossible to notice anything other than the way Minseok’s body looks spread out on the bench, legs spread wide and arms flexing with exertion.

A few minutes later, Minseok grins up at him. “Your turn, Baek.” He stands near the bar, and Baekhyun nervously settles down. He almost chokes on his tongue when he looks up to see Minseok standing over his head, gazing down at him with a friendly smile and amused eyes. “Ready? I’ll spot you, so just do your best.”

He’s incapable of words with Minseok’s cock hanging so close to his head. The loose shorts he’s wearing let it swing free, and it’s _impressive._ Baekhyun feels a little light headed to be honest, all the blood in his body rushing south without his permission.

Before he knows what’s happening, the bar is in his hands, heavy and solid as he lifts it. Minseok, bless his kind soul, had the forethought to put small weights on the ends, so Baekhyun doesn’t struggle uselessly. He’s able to do five reps of five before Minseok takes the bar from his hands and guides it back to place.

“You did really well for your first time! I was worried it might be a little much, but you were great!” He’s smiling widely, gums and cute teeth and all. Baekhyun is enamored by the sight of Minseok’s proud grin being directed at him. “Let’s hit the treadmills next!”

Baekhyun follows along, his arms feeling leaden as soon as he stands. It becomes obvious very quickly that the treadmill is a terrible idea. His shoes are too high, and he can’t run without tripping and falling. Minseok doesn’t make fun of him as he helps him unlace his shoes and set them aside. He simply asks with a curious tilt of his head, “Can I ask why you were wearing such tall lifts?”

“Ah, just wanted to try something new, I guess,” he says, head down and hair hanging in his eyes.

“I think normal Baekhyun is the best if it counts for anything. It was weird having to look up at you.” He laughs and stands, brushing his hands on his shorts. “Anyway, I have an extra pair of shoes in my gym bag. We’re about the same size, I think. Stay right here, and I’ll get them for you.” He pats Baekhyun on the head and rushes off.

Baekhyun doesn’t particularly enjoy getting all sweaty and gross, but he’s content to spend the next hour running on a treadmill next to Minseok in borrowed shoes if it means Minseok will continue to notice him.

*****

A week later, Baekhyun is desperate for help.

“I just don’t get it. I thought everything was going well, but he’s barely said more than five words to me in days. I know he’s busy…” He drags a hand through his messy hair for the fourth time in two minutes. “What am I doing wrong, hyung?”

Junmyeon takes off his reading glasses and rubs his eyes. He looks tired and worn out because he’s been working too much again. Baekhyun sighs and goes to the cupboard where the Kim family keeps their tea, moving comfortably around the kitchen that he knows as well as his own. Chamomile is supposed to be good to drink before bed, isn’t it? He’s not quite sure, but it certainly won’t hurt Junmyeon to drink it, either way.

“I’m not sure what to tell you, Baek.” He taps his pen against the papers spread out in front of him on the table. His eyebrows are scrunched together as he contemplates the situation. “Didn’t you say you didn’t want to make things weird around here, so you weren’t going to do anything about your crush?”

Baekhyun fidgets uncomfortably. He forgot that he’d drunkenly admitted his feelings when Junmyeon had helped him home after his college graduation party two years ago. “I-I don’t _want_ to make things weird for everyone. It’s just that I like him so much. It was easier to pretend when I thought he was straight, but now…”

Junmyeon sips his tea, nearly swearing when it burns his lips. He wipes his mouth with a napkin and pats the seat beside him until Baekhyun slumps down in it, feeling heavy with despair. Maybe he’s making a mistake. Maybe it’ll be better for everyone if he gives up and leaves things as they are.

Junmyeon rubs Baekhyun’s shoulder, concern nearly pouring off him - he takes after his mother in that way, always fussing over everyone. “Look, I could be wrong, but I think I know my brothers pretty well, and the most important thing to all of us is that you and Minseok-hyung are happy. If you can be happy together, then I don’t think anyone in our family will have a problem with it.”

“Minseok-hyung doesn’t see me as a man, though,” Baekhyun whispers with a pout. It’s so frustrating. The tough flower boy look hadn’t gotten him anywhere except in Sehun’s debt. Working out was producing zero results physically or romantically.

“He spends a lot of time with Yixing,” Junmyeon says after a minute of careful thought. “I don’t know if he’s interested in being more than friends with him, but Minseok-hyung obviously likes being around him. From what I’ve seen, Yixing is quiet, generous, kind and a little forgetful. It’s possible that hyung likes that type of guy.”

Baekhyun groans. He is the opposite of quiet. In the dictionary his name would be listed as an antonym for it. “Argh,” he groans, flopping face first on the table. How can he be generous? He spent his entire childhood keeping his toys out of his brother’s greedy hands. He doesn’t even leave his change in those little collection boxes that stores always keep at their cash registers for some worthy cause.

Junmyeon laughs and ruffles his hair. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out. Baekhyun, fighting!”

*****

Jongdae and Baekhyun are once again battling it out on the Wii when Minseok comes in the front door. His hair is spiked up, black frames rest on his nose. Silver studs are in his ears. The weather is warming up, so he’s wearing a sleeveless grey shirt and black shorts. His arms are heavy with grocery bags, highlighting all of his muscles as he effortlessly carries everything to the kitchen.

Baekhyun’s mouth waters, but he is able to keep the helpless whimper from slipping through his lips. Small victories. He jumps up from the couch. When Jongdae gives him a funny look, he makes up a flimsy excuse about needing to get a drink. It’s only a little untrue – he _is_ thirsty, but he’s thirsty for Minseok, not a beverage.

Jongdae’s grin is suspiciously knowing as he waves Baekhyun away. He’s too busy to contemplate that right now. Nearly breathless with nerves, he hurries to the kitchen and fidgets in front of the sink.

“Hyung! Are you busy this afternoon?”

Minseok opens the fridge to put the milk and butter away. “Not really. Grocery shopping was my only chore for the evening since it is Jonginnie’s turn to cook dinner.” He moves to the pantry, voice getting muffled by the door. “Why do you ask?”

“I, uh, I’m donating some food and toys to the animal shelter. The bags of food are kind of heavy, though, so I was wondering if you’d help me,” he says in a rush, staring at the tiles of the floor because he can’t bear to look in Minseok’s direction. Under his breath, he mumbles, “You don’t look like you’d have a problem lifting them.”

Minseok laughs softly from much closer than Baekhyun is expecting. He glances up, and Minseok is right in front of him, beautiful and grinning. It might be the lighting, but it almost seems like his cheeks are pink. Baekhyun is about to faint from how damn attractive he is. Real people don’t look like that. It’s impossible. Clearly, Minseok is the child of some long forgotten Greek god sent here to drive Baekhyun insane with desire.

Minseok agrees easily enough with a simple, “I’d love to,” and Baekhyun doesn’t know why he’s so surprised, but it makes his heart pound faster in anticipation.

*****

This was a terrible idea.

The only thing cuter than normal Minseok is Minseok on the ground, letting puppies crawl all over him while he plays with them. The brightest grin Baekhyun’s ever seen lights up his face, so dazzling that it’s almost hard to look at.

“Aren’t you just the most adorable little thing,” he coos, rubbing the belly of an older fluffy dog that’s blind in one eye. The russet colored dog gives a short bark, pushing closer for more belly rubs. “Maybe I should talk to the others about getting a dog, huh? Would you like to come home with me?”

 _Baekhyun_ wants to go home with him, but of course, he’s not the one Minseok’s asking.

“What do you think, Baekhyun-ah?” he asks, looking up with wide, earnest eyes. Baekhyun’s brain forgets all the words he’s ever known because _Baekhyun-ah??_ Minseok has never called him something so affectionate before.

“Uh, what?” is his brilliant response.

Minseok chuckles and nods toward the dog that’s settled in his lap. “Should we adopt him?”

Again, _what?!?!_

“You basically live at our house, anyway. Do you think there’s enough room for a dog in our family?” Minseok leans down to let the dog lick his cheek, not knowing the way his words hit Baekhyun like a physical blow, leaving an ache like a cracked rib deep in his chest. “He seems good tempered, and we have a lot of extra space. Junmyeon and Jonginnie love dogs, but I’m not sure how Jongdae will feel. He’s always been more of a cat-person.”

Baekhyun turns away to hide the watery sheen to his eyes. He won’t cry. He _won’t_. So what if Minseok just wrecked every hope he’s painstakingly cultivated and kept alive these past few weeks? So what if Minseok won’t ever think of him as a man? He considers Baekhyun family – that’s better than nothing.

Isn’t it?

He takes a deep breath and steadies his voice before he answers. “Jongdae loves anything fluffy, hyung. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

He quickly busies himself after that in order to get away from Minseok for a while. The large bag of cat food is heavy, and he nearly has to drag it along behind him. There’s another area further in the building that houses the felines. They’re not nearly as playful, but some of them let Baekhyun pet their smooth fur until they’re purring in his hands. The kittens have fun chasing a few of the cheap toy mice he brought for them, batting them away with their tiny paws in order to pounce on them again. A fully grown cat is spastically running up and down the tall scratching post in the corner. It almost makes him smile because it reminds him of Chanyeol.

Minseok finds him an hour later. Baekhyun quietly says his goodbyes to the kind employees that had let them in. Even though he came up with the idea in order to impress Minseok, Baekhyun honestly enjoyed doing something good for the animals at the shelter. The employee at the front desk said they can always use more food, and the animals love to be around people. The socialization is good for them. He thinks he’ll try to come back again soon. Make a regular thing out of it. Maybe he can help clean up or give the dogs baths next time.

He distracts himself by only thinking about future visits on the drive back. If he thinks about what Minseok said, he won’t be able to hold back the tears still threatening to spill down his cheeks.

When he pulls in front of the Kim residence, Minseok opens his door and gets half-way out before pausing and turning back. “Why didn’t you park in the driveway like usual? The garbage truck won’t be able to get through in the morning if you leave the car here.”

“I’m going home,” Baekhyun says quietly, looking out the windshield toward the darkening sky. It is pretty shades of pink and purple as the sun sets. From the corner of his eye he can see Minseok frown.

“Baekhyun-ah, is something wrong? Are you okay?” Minseok settles back in his seat and shuts the door. He places his hand on Baekhyun’s arm, rubbing it softly. “You can tell me anything, and I’ll try to help. It’ll be okay.”

He sounds so sincere as he watches Baekhyun with concern in his almond shaped eyes, deep and dark. Fathomless. Baekhyun feels all the tension that’s been coiling in his muscles release with a shaky exhale. Hot tears slide out of his eyes. He’s so selfish. Minseok likes him as a friend. Minseok is worried about him as a friend. Why can’t that be enough for him? Why does his stupid heart want more?

“I-I’m sorry, hyung. I’ve been so dumb lately,” Baekhyun hiccups wetly. “I’m happy that we’re friends. Everything will be fine. I think I just need to spend some time away from you, and then it’ll be okay like it used to be.”

Minseok’s brows pinch together. His hand stills. “What do you mean?”

Baekhyun’s shoulder slumps in defeat. Looks like he’s admitting everything after all. “No matter what I do, I’m not the type of guy you like. I can’t be a tough flower boy, or a tall, muscular international superstar. I’m not quiet and generous. You don’t think of me as _a man_ but as part of your family. And I _know_ I’m lucky for even that much, so if I take some time I’m sure I can get ov-”

He’s cut off by smooth lips pressing against his own. He gasps, and Minseok presses harder, fingers tightening on his arm as he tries to move closer for a better angle. Baekhyun falls into it for a minute, brain offline as his hand slides up to cup Minseok’s cheek. When Minseok makes a soft noise, Baekhyun snaps out of it.

Gently, he pushes Minseok away. His eyes are wide with disbelief because Minseok’s lips are shiny and swollen, and he’s the one that caused the pleased curl to Minseok’s mouth. “I don’t understand what’s happening,” he admits breathlessly after a moment.

Minseok chuckles softly and brushes his fingers over Baekhyun’s face, wiping away a drying tear.

“I told you in the gym, Baekhyun-ah; I like you just the way you are,” he says with red tinted cheeks and a cautious smile. “There’s no specific type of guy I’m interested in, but if there was, it’d be someone that’s funny and cheerful. Loud and kind of hyper, but always there when a friend needs him. Loyal. A person that loves my family as much as I do, and that my family loves in return.” His stares Baekhyun straight in the eye, honesty and tenderness in his every word. “Someone like you, Byun Baekhyun.”

“Why didn’t say anything before?” Baekhyun asks, incredulous.

Minseok ducks his head shyly. “I realized I had a crush on you when you started college. I started to miss you when you weren’t around - there were days when the quietness in the house would drive me crazy because I just wanted to hear you laughing and messing around. Jongdae said you never talked about me, so you probably weren’t interested. And you never hinted at having feelings for me when we were hanging out together. You’re basically a part of the family now; you practically live with us. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he concludes with a whisper.

Baekhyun almost doesn’t dare to believe it. It is too good to be true. But just in case, he’s unwilling to let this moment pass him by. Hungrily, he crawls over the center cup-holders and kisses Minseok with all that he’s got. His hands tangle in Minseok’s hair, their lips move sloppily together because the angle is weird.

Despite how uncomfortable the car is, It’s still the best kiss of his life – at least until the next time he kisses Minseok as they stumble up the walkway, and then again when they’re fumbling up the stairs once inside the house. They fall in Minseok’s bedroom, firmly closing the door behind themselves, and not even Jongin’s announcement that dinner is ready is enough to pull them apart.

Downstairs, gathered around the dining room table, the three younger Kim brothers share victorious grins over their slightly burnt pizza.

*****

The End


End file.
